


It's a Family Thing

by chenenenenen



Series: Jihoon and Seungcheol [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenenenenen/pseuds/chenenenenen
Summary: Chan gets to meet a fairy.





	1. A Normal Morning

As soon as he had opened his eyes, Seungcheol was expecting Jihoon’s face coming into view but not today, instead he was greeted by the grinning face of their adopted son Chan.

“G’morning.” Chan said scooting closer to his father.

“Good morning kid.” Seungcheol replied fussing his son’s hair. “Where’s your other dad?” he asked. Chan was about to answer when at that moment, Jihoon entered the room while holding a spatula on his right hand and a frilly apron around his waist.

“Wake up sleepyheads.” Jihoon said waving the spatula around for a little effect. “Neither of you two wants to be late, right?”

“Too sleepy.” Seungcheol groaned while tightening his hold around his son who mimicked the gesture.

“Chan, you’ll be late for your playdate with Hansol.” Jihoon smirked knowing it was working when Chan’s head popped into view. “His mother said that he’s been looking forward all week just to see you again.”

“Dad, wake up.” Chan snapped and shook his dad’s lying figure. “Dad.” The boy groaned.

“Aren’t you a bit young to have a crush?” Seungcheol asked with a teasing smirk. “You should stay with us first Channie.”

Chan gasped and turned red. “I don’t have a crush on him.”

“Sure, sure.” Seungcheol replied and carried his son towards the dining room where Jihoon was already done setting the table

“Make sure you eat it all.” Jihoon said placing a stack of pancakes in front of Chan. “And don’t go overboard with the syrup. We don’t want a repeat of last time.”

  
“It’s too much.” Chan whined. “Can I at least split with Papa Coups?”

Jihoon and Seungcheol exchanged glances with the latter being more confused. “Papa Coups?”

“And you’re Daddy Woozi.” Chan said pointing his fork at Jihoon’s direction.

Jihoon gaped and managed to drop the spatula he was holding. “Who?” he asked eyebrows creased. “You’re letting him watch too much TV again Cheol.” Jihoon glared at the still shocked and confused male.

“You don’t like it.” Chan’s expression suddenly dropped and his eyes averted to the floor.

“No, it’s not that Chan.” Seungcheol immediately walked to his son’s side. “We were just surprised, that’s all. I’m sure your Daddy Woozi finds it cute.” He then turned to his husband with a frantic look.

“Right.” Jihoon chuckled nervously. “It’s… Cute.” He laughed sounding airy. “We like it actually.”

“How did you make it up though?” Seungcheol asked.

“I just dreamed about it last night.” Chan began to look up and studied his parents’ expressions. “Do you really like it?”

Jihoon and Seungcheol nodded together and Chan began to smile widely. “Okay, let’s keep it that way.” Chan said and the parents once again nodded in response.

 

“See you tonight.” Seuncgcheol said once they were out of the house.

“Don’t be home late or I’ll lock you out again.” Jihoon replied.

“That was just one time Jihoonie.” Seungcheol kneeled down to match his son’s height. “Have fun with your crush.” He said ruffling his son’s hair and chuckled when Chan blushed.

“Papa Coups!”

“Just don’t get into trouble “ Seungcheol ruffled his son's hair again and stood up to kiss Jihoon on the forehead. “Don’t get into trouble too.”

“I won’t.” Jihoon replied. “Go before you’re late.”

They said their goodbyes and walked in opposite directions.

  
Days like today was a normal day for the Choi-Lee Household.


	2. Chan and Mr. Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan gets to meet a fairy.

“Papa Coups!” Seungcheol looks up from his spot in the bedroom and saw the door open, Chan dangling from the doorknob, his feet barely touching the ground. “What are you doing?” Seungcheol asked as a look of confusion decorated his features.

“Let’s play.” Chan whined. “Daddy Woozi isn’t here.” He said still dangling from his position. “The doorknob’s going to fall off if you keep doing that Channie.”

“Sorry.” Chan let go and walked towards his father. “Let’s play.” He said again, this time holding onto Seungcheol’s leg. “Please?”

“I’m still a little busy Chan.” Seungcheol replied. “Can you wait a bit?”

Chan nodded and sat the edge of his parents’ bed. “Can we go to the planetarium?”

“Sure.” Seungcheol answered.

“Do you think aliens are real?”

“Aliens?” Seungcheol repeats and begins to think. His mind flashes to his roommate during his sophomore year of college who had an unusual personality. “I think so.”

“How about unicorns?”

And so their discussion about different mythological creatures went on until Jihoon arrived from work.

“Oh my, a fairy.” Chan said spotting his Daddy Woozi sporting a different hair color.

“That’s your Daddy Woozi kid.”

“Even better.” Chan ran towards his father and Jihoon immediately carried him into his arms.

“How was your day?”

“It was good.” Chan answered while carding his fingers through Jihoon’s hair. “Why did you change the color of your hair?”

“No reason.” Jihoon answered. “You don’t like it?”

“I like it.” Chan giggled. “It’s pretty.”

“Your Daddy Woozi had pretty pink hair when we first met.” Seungcheol told his son who moved to sit on his lap. “Papa Coups liked it too.”

“Are you really a fairy then?” Chan sounded pretty serious.

“I guess.” Jihoon shrugged. “Do you want me to be?”

Chan eyes began to twinkle and nodded with an excited expression.

And so Jihoon finds himself sporting pink fluffy wings behind his back ,a pink headband on top of his head while holding a pink sparkly wand.

“Where on earth did you get this?” Jihoon sighed as he looked at his reflection on the mirror.

“Your best friend thought that we were adopting a girl.” Seungcheol answered while adjusting his husband’s wings. “He looked dejected when he realized we got Chan.”

“You took this out of pity then?”

“Pretty much. I told him maybe we can find the time to use it.” Seungcheol then patted Jihoon’s shoulder. “And that time is now.”

Jihoon sighed again and walked out of the room. Seungcheol immediately heard high pitched squealing from Chan.

When Seungcheol stepped out of the room, Chan was circling Jihoon with a very excited expression.

“Oh my, a real fairy.” Chan gasped and poked Jihoon’s hand. “What brings you here Mr. Fairy?”

Jihoon immediately turned to his husband with a very bewildered expression. "I.. Ugh..”

“He’s here to play with you Channie.” Seungcheol filled in. “Isn’t that right, Mr. Fairy?” He said barely able to hide his amused expression.

“Oh yeah.” Jihoon laughed. “I am in the right place, right?” he said. “I was looking for a kid named Chan.”

“I am Chan.” Chan exclaimed while pointing at himself. “I really love fairies Mr. Fairy.”

Seungcheol sneakily snapped a photo sending it to Wonwoo who immediately replied with a barrage of emojis showing how happy he was that his gift was finally put to use.

 

After a while, Seungcheol came back to the living room to find Jihoon and Chan already asleep on the couch, the fairy costume placed at the foot of the couch, Chan sleeping peacefully on top of Jihoon’s chest.

Seungcheol was about to wake them when he noticed Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hey.” Seungcheol smiled.

“How long were we asleep?” Jihoon asked sounding sleepy.

 

“A while, I think.”

 

Jihoon carefully held onto Chan as he stood up trying his best not to wake his son.

“I’ll take him to bed.” Seungcheol offered but noticed Jihoon shake his head.

“He wants to sleep with Mr. Fairy.”

“I brought Mr. Fairy to him.”

“Don’t get jealous Choi Seungcheol. Chan’s bed is big enough for us to fit.”

The next morning, Chan couldn’t help but smile widely to himself when he realized that his parents were asleep next to him. “Oh my.” He mumbled excitedly to himself quietly.

 

 

Mornings like this was one of Chan’s favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that Chan really likes to say Oh My a lot.


	3. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo and Soonyoung babysit Chan.

Chan was staring out of the window as rain began to pour outside. He didn’t like rain but for some reason today was different.

 

“Chan?” Jihoon called as he peeked his head inside. “You awake buddy?”

 

“I’m up.” Chan answered running to greet his dad.

 

“Listen, Uncle Wonwoo and Uncle Soonyoung will be coming over to babysit you today.” Jihoon told his son who was now clinging on to him. “Is it okay with you?”

 

Chan nodded when he heard the names. He always had liked Wonwoo and Soonyoung. “Are you and Papa Coups busy with work again today?”

 

Jihoon nodded. “But you know it’s only temporary right?”

 

“Yep.” Chan nodded again.

 

The doorbell rang and the two rushed to greet the visitors.

 

“Chan, we’ve come to play.” Soonyoung said in a singsong voice as soon as the door opened.

 

“UNCLE SOON!” Chan screamed in joy. “UNCLE JEON!”

 

“What?” Wonwoo said blinking his eyes in mild confusion.

 

“Isn’t Jeon your last name?” Chan replied looking up to the elder who nodded. “I’m calling you Uncle Jeon now.”

 

“Okay.” Wonwoo then turned to Jihoon. “Don’t worry about a thing Jihoonie.”

 

“Thanks for doing this on such short notice Jeon.” Jihoon sighed.

 

“No problem Lee.” Wonwoo grinned.

 

“See?” they heard Chan say. “Even Daddy Woozi calls you Jeon.”

 

“Why don’t you call me Uncle Kwon then.” Soonyoung said.

 

“Nah, I’m calling you Uncle Hoshi.”

 

“Hoshi?”

 

“From what I read, it means star.” Chan answered and tugged on Soonyoung’s arm. “Let’s go play now.”

 

  
Chan was once again staring out the window. “You okay kiddo?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“Can I play out in the rain?”

 

Wonwoo looked out the window and sighed. “I don’t know. Is your parents okay with it?”

 

“They don’t let me play in the rain.” Chan moped.

 

“Oh.” Wonwoo sat beside the kid. “You know, Jihoon always liked to play in the rain back then.”

 

“Then why wouldn’t he let me play?” Chan decided to place himself on Wonwoo’s lap.

 

“He doesn’t let you?” Wonwop asked sounding surprised. “Maybe he doesn’t want you to get sick.”

 

“Still. I wanted to play in the rain.” Chan replied almost sounding nagging. “It’s a fun memory.”

 

“I’ll go talk to Jihoon and see what I can do, okay?” Wonwoo said to the child. “Go play with your Uncle Soonyoung first.”

Chan nodded and ran off to where Soonyoung was. “UNCLE HOSHI!”

  
Moments later, the three found themselves in the backyard getting drenched in the rain.

 

  
“When will you get a kid?” Chan asked.

 

The three were gathered in the dining room after playing in the rain and already changed clothes.

 

The two adults turned to look at the kid who had asked a rather innocent question.

 

“Uh..”

 

“Huh..”

 

A slightly awkward silence fell as Wonwoo and Soonyoung exchanged glances.

 

“I hope you get one soon so that I can have somebody to play with.”

 

Soonyoung could only laugh at the remark while Wonwoo remained emotionless for the next few minutes.

 

“Do you think we’re ready?” Wonwoo asked his husband as soon as he put Chan to sleep that afternoon.

 

“Ready for what?”

 

“To be parents.”

 

“Are we?” Soonyoung asked with a look on his face. “I think we are.”

 

“You think?”

 

“We are.” Soonyoung spoke in a confirming tone.

 

 

“WE’RE HOME.” Jihoon and Seungcheol chorused as they stepped inside the house and heard hurried footsteps coming towards them.

 

“Welcome home.” Chan greeted.

 

“Have you been good?” Seungcheol asked kneeling down to match his son’s height.

 

Chan nodded enthusiastically. “We played in the rain too.” He said proudly while puffing out his chest.

 

“Did you have fun?” Jihoon asked.

 

Chan nodded again.

 

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t let him play in the rain Lee Jihoon.” Wonwoo said standing by the doorway to the living room.

 

“He’s too little.” Jihoon replied.

 

“But playing in the rain is a child’s happy memory.” Chan said looking up to Jihoon.

 

“You sound like you’re older than me Channie. Don’t grow up too fast.” Jihoon ruffled his son’s hair. “Thanks again Wonwoo.”

 

“No problem.” Wonwoo replied.

 

“We’ll babysit your kid too if you decide to have one.” Jihoon said.

 

“Told you.” Soonyoung said appearing beside Wonwoo.

 

"Do you think we’re ready?” Wonwoo asked his best friend.

 

“Of course, with the way you guys took care of Chan. I’m sure you’ll do great.” Jihoon said with an assuring tone. “Any kid would love to have you both as parents.”

 

“Like me!” Chan grinned widely. "I LOVE MY PARENTS."

 

“Of course.” Jihoon replied to his son. “Otherwise, we would’ve returned you.”

 

“You won’t do that.”

 

“You’re right, we won’t.” Seungcheol said carrying his son.

 

“We should go now.” Wonwoo told the family. “Good night.”

 

“Good night guys.”

 

That night, Chan fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to update this for a while now but couldn't find time to do so but here it is now.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it and thanks for reading!!!!


	4. Pet Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family decides to get a pet.

“Can we get a dog?”

 

The parents stopped what they were doing and turned to their son who had a hopeful look plastered on his face.

 

“You want a dog?” Seungcheol asks as if he heard wrong.

 

Chan nods as he plays with a robot. “Yep. You see, Hansollie has a dog named Tristan “ he says. “Can I get a dog too?”

 

Seungcheol and Jihoon exchange glances and the former clears his throat. “Are you sure about it kid?”

 

Chan nodded and looked at his father straight in the eye. “I am ready for it.” the kid says. “I have thought about it.”

 

“Well then, let’s go to the pet store then.” Seungcheol replied and walked to get the car keys.

 

As they drove to the pet store, Chan couldn’t help but squeal and fidget around the backseat, excitement drawn all over his features.

 

After a few minutes, they stopped in front of a tall yellow building with a large neon colored shop sign with a large glass window lined with cages that housed different animals.

 

“Oh my.” Chan gasped when they stepped inside. “There’s a lot of animals.” he squealed and ran from his parents.

 

The parents find their son hunched over a kennel that housed a number of puppies that was put up for adoption.

 

“See anything you like?” Jihoon asks and feels a smile on his lips when he sees Chan petting a brown colored puppy.

 

“They’re all so cute. I can’t decide yet.” he says as the puppy he was petting jumped on him.

 

Jihoon nods and finds his husband looking through various pet supplies. “Decided on anything yet?” he asks making the older man jump in surprise. “Sorry.”

 

“Has Chan decided on anything yet?” the older man asks.

 

Jihoon shook his head  and joined Seungcheol looking through supplies. “He says they’re too cute and he can’t decide.”

 

  
“I found my pet!” Chan announced and ran towards his parents carrying a corgi in his arms. “I’m taking her.” he says and raises the said pet in front of his parents. “Let’s take her.”

 

Jihoon and Seungcheol eyes the pet carefully and nods in unison. “Let’s take her then.” Jihoon said and Chan jumped in excitement.

  
  


They were supposed to only take one dog home but a certain Seungcheol managed to convince Jihoon that they needed a guard dog and a playmate for Chan’s dog who he named Natalia.

 

“Isn’t she cute too?” Seungcheol says with sweet admiration towards the other dog which was a Siberian Husky who he named for some reason, Titania.

 

“Titania?” Jihoon asked as he looked through their new pets papers. “Really, Cheol?

 

“I like it.” Seungcheol replies in a tone that was not made for arguing. “Just indulge me, Jihoonie.”

 

“I’ve indulged you way too much Choi Seungcheol.” Jihoon sighed.

 

Chan walked towards the dining room with Natalia in tow. “Natalia and I are hungry.” the kid tells his parents.

 

“Dinner will be ready in a bit.”

  
  
  


Jihoon was walking back to his and Seungcheol’s bedroom when he noticed his son’s door slightly open.

 

He took a peek inside and spotted Chan surrounded by the household pets. He feels Seungcheol standing behind him and taking a look too. “You chose Titania, but she chose Chan.” he said. “I think she knows who the better owner is.”

 

Seungcheol lets out a soft laugh and closes the door gently.

  
  
The next morning, Jihoon and Seungcheol woke up to loud barks and a delightfully screaming Chan.


	5. Christmas Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!!
> 
> I'm back after a while. I was so busy with a lot of things these past months that is why I havent updated in a while.

If Chan could explain how he was feeling right now, he could say it was excitement.

“Daddy!” Chan screamed as he entered his parents bedroom. “Papa!” he jumped on top of the bed and bounced on top his parents who were buried under the covers. “Get up!”

“Wha?” Jihoon sat up groggily. “What’s up kid?”

“IT’S CHRISTMAS!”

Jihoon was about to lie back down when he felt an arm pull him up.

“You’re not going back to sleep Jiji.” Seungcheol whispers.

“Not you too.” Jihoon groans and sits back up again to be greeted by a grinning Chan. He feels himself smile back and ruffles his son’s hair.

“Merry Christmas Daddy Ji.” Chan squeals and hugs Jihoon.

“Merry Christmas to you too.” Jihoon replies. “Let’s go out for breakfast.”

“Can’t you cook?” Seungcheol whines from his side of the bed.

“I’m feeling lazy today Cheol.” Jihoon tells his husband. “I have to cook tonight too.” he adds. “Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s coming over.”

“Oh.” was Seungcheol’s reply. “Go change Chan.”

Chan nods and runs back to his room

“Merry Christmas Babe.” Seungcheol says before kissing Jihoon.

 

\---

“Hey Mom.” Jihoon greets as he called his mother. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too dear.” Jihoon’s mother replied. “So sorry I can’t join you this year.”

“It’s fine Mom.” Jihoon assures his mother. “Don’t worry too much.”

“GRANDMA!!!” Chan screams through the receiver. “MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!”

“MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO LITTLE ONE!!!” Jihoon’s mother screams back.

“I AM NOT LITTLE!!”

Jihoon could only smile as his mother and his son was just playfully screaming at each other.

\---

The house was starting to smell nice as Jihoon began to work on the kitchen.

“Can the two of you move to the living room to play?” Jihoon asks the two figures who were sitting on the kitchen floor. “It’s hard to move here.”

Chan nods and rides the back of Seungcheol. “Onwards, my faithful steed!”

“What?”

“I saw it on TV.” Chan says. “A knight told it to his horse.”

“Oh.”

Seungcheol being the faithful steed he was bound for the living room with Chan’s laughter filling the house.

\---

“Papa Coups.” Chan says tugging on the hem of his father’s shirt.

“Yes?” Seungcheol turns to his son and his expression turns into shock seeing the box his son was holding.

“Please?” Chan put on the sweetest smile he could muster.

 

“What the heck.” Jihoon exclaims seeing Seungcheol wearing something very familiar.

“It’s Mr. Fairy Daddy Ji.” Chan says proudly.

Jihoon snickers as he pulled out his phone and snapped a photo. This scene was already familiar only the parents swapped roles this time.

Moments later, their guests arrived.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!” Chan screams again and runs to Soonyoung and Wonwoo.

“Merry Christmas Shorty.” Soonyoung says picking up Chan. “Hope you’ll like my gift.” he hands a paper bag to the kid and puts him down.

“Thank you.” Chan replies. “One day, I’m gonna be taller than you and regret calling me Shorty.”

Soonyoung nods. “You’ll still be Shorty to Uncle Hoshi.”

“Stop teasing the kid.” Wonwoo tells his husband. “Merry Christmas Fun Size.” he says and hands a gift of his own.

Soonyoung snorts and begins laughing. “And you told me to stop huh.”

“We were just kidding Short Stick.” Wonwoo ruffles Chan’s hair.

“You’re worse than me.” Soonyoung snickers.

Chan stomps his feet and storms off to his dogs who were sitting by the fireplace.

“Hey guys.” Seungcheol greets the two as he walked down the stairs.

“Hey hyung.” Wonwoo greets back. “Soonyoung was teasing Chan again.”

“Soonyoung.”

“What the..” Soonyoung shrieks. “Hey Jeon Wonwoo, didn’t you tease him too.”

“Chan, did Uncle Jeon tease you today?”

“Nope.” came Chan’s reply which surprised Soonyoung but made Wonwoo grin.

“Your son said I didn’t tease him.” Wonwoo tells the elder.

“You traitors.” Soonyoung says and backs away slowly seeing the look on Seungcheol’s face. “Hyung, Wonu was teasing Chan too.”

“Chan said no.” Wonwoo made his way to the kid who was busy playing with building blocks while Soonyoung was stuck in a headlock by Seungcheol.

 

“Nice one.” whispers Wonwoo and initiates a high five with Chan.

\---

“Thanks for coming over guys.” Jihoon says as he and Seungcheol walked the other couple to the driveway.

“Thanks for inviting us.” Soonyoung replies and raises the plastic bag he was holding. “This too.”

“I might as well invite you guys over for New Year’s.” Wonwoo said. “If you guys would like to.”

“Of course.” Seungcheol replied. “We’ll come visit.”

Jihoon and Seungcheol walked back inside when the other couple’s car was gone from view.

“Hey Cheol.”

“Wha..” Seungcheol turned around and felt a kiss land on his lips. “Ji..”

“Look up.” Jihoon says slightly embarrassed.

Seungcheol looks up to see them underneath the mistletoe. “Oh.” he laughs in amusement.

“What?”

“Well, you never kissed me under the mistletoe before.” Seungcheol answers with a smile.

“Don’t get used to it.” Jihoon replies and tries to run away only for Seungcheol to pull him back.

“You’re not mad are you?”

“No.”

“Jiji.”

Jihoon huffed and turned to face the taller man again. “Merry Christmas.” he says and kisses his husband again and manages to run away.

Seungcheol could only smile in amusement as he followed his husband back inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story even though it is way past Christmas already.


	6. SIX

Seungcheol came home to a dark house when he arrived from work that day.

“Hello?” He called out as he took his jacket and looked around the house. “Chan?” he said but found it weird when his son didn’t come running. Instead, he was greeted by Natalia. “Where’s everyone?” he kneels down to pet said dog. The dog barked and ran back from where she came. The man stood up and followed the dog hoping to himself that nothing bad has happened.

He walked through the hallway to the kitchen to find Olivia waiting by the back door. “Are they here?” As if the dog understood, the dog immediately went out through the doggy door and Seungcheol stepped out to find Jihoon under the tree they had planted the day they had moved to the house with Chan snuggled in Jihoon’s arms.

“What happened?” Seungcheol mouthed to his husband while pointing to his son.

“It’s complicated.”Jihoon mouthed back.

“Is that Papa?” Chan mumbled through Jihoon’s shoulders. Jihoon nods and Chan looks up.

“What happened?” Seungcheol asked when his son transferred to him. “Tell Papa Coups.”

“Hansolismovingaway.” Chan murmurs.

“What?”

Chan raises his head and whispers to Seungcheol’s ear. “Hansol is moving away.”

Seungchel’s lips form into a silent oh as his son continued to talk. “And he’s going to this place called Neé Roll?” Chan says unsure. “New Rolk? Net Wall?”

“New York?” Seungcheol says and Chan nods.

“That.” Chan replies. “I don’t want him to leave.”

Seungcheol and Jihoon look at each other and the latter ruffles the child’s hair. “You guys are friends, right?” Jihoon sighed. “The distance between you two will only make your bond stronger.” he adds. “And besides, Me and Hansol’s parents organized a play date for you two tomorrow before he leaves next week. How are you supposed to enjoy it if you’re sad?”

Chan looks up from the nook of Seungcheol’s neck and turns to Jihoon. “You did?” Jihoon nods in response. “Then I have to get ready.” Chan says and removes himself from Seungcheol’s hold. “I’m going to make it the best play date ever.”

Chan runs back to the house leaving the parents’ outside. Sometimes, they get really surprised at Chan’s change of mood at the mention of play dates with Hansol.

“I guess we have to get ready for tomorrow too.” Jihoon grins and grabs Seungcheol’s arm dragging the older man back inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a long time and for it being too short than usual.


End file.
